


cause you know I love the players and you love the game

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Песенный челендж на песню от траш - blank space





	cause you know I love the players and you love the game

С тех пор как Хичоль вернулся из Столицы, люди в основном оставили его в покое. Можно сказать даже сторонились. Его дом стоял вдали от жилого квартала, и Шивону приходилось пробираться через лес и хрупкий мост над лесной рекой, чтобы иногда навестить друга.  
Хичоля эта изоляция не смущала: первые полгода ему было слишком тесно даже в своей голове, а потом он нашел в лесу тощего драного серого кота и назвал его Хибомом. Он все еще иногда просыпался с криком, но теплый мурлычущий клубок шерсти под боком быстро успокаивал и помогал отличить реальность от сновидений.

Хичоль пропустил год, но на следующий он тоже отправился на жеребьевку. Там тоже люди сторонились его, и он наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, потому что все это его уже не касалось.

Победители жеребьевки из соседнего штата жались у края сцены, и взгляд Хичоля зацепился за одного из них. Красивое лицо, подумал Хичоль.

Какая жалость.

Какая жалость, снова подумал Хичоль, и парень, словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, поднял глаза и посмотрел на Хичоля. Глаза его немного расширились, когда он узнал Хичоля, а потом парень сжал губы, весь подобрался и, перестав выглядеть мямлей, кивнул.

У Хичоля вырвался легкий смешок. Жаль, что Хичоль его больше никогда не увидит.

Хичоль с изумлением отметил, что заинтригован.  
Хичоль с изумлением отметил, что заинтересован.  
Хичоль с изумлением понял, что изумлен.  
Казалось, со смерти Кибома он вообще ничего не чувствовал.  
Внутри разлилось приятное теплое чувство.

А потом Хичоль подумал - а почему бы и нет?

Хичоль попытался найти глазами в толпе Шивона, и сосредоточенное лицо, с которым тот смотрел на сцену в ожидании жеребьевки, сделало Хичолю еще легче на душе - в конце концов, что ему еще терять?

Когда Бом запустила свою когтистую руку в чашу с именами, Хичоль сделал шаг к сцене.

\- Эй, - крикнул он, - я доброволец!

Тишина.

Бом вытащила пустую руку из чаши и медленно моргнула, словно пытаясь вспомнить, где она видела Хичоля до этого.

\- Ах, - наконец сказала она, улыбаясь, - Ким Хичоль, Чемпион прошлых Игр.


End file.
